Love Story
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: a song-fic to Taylor Swift's Love Story about Harry & Ginny through thier relationship


The song's not mine, it's Taylor swift's.

Harry Potter's not mine, it's J.K.'s.

If you turn me into the authorities, you'll have no proof...Ha.

* * *

**_We were both you__ng_ **_**when I first saw you,  
**__**I close my eyes and the flash backs start,  
**__**I'm standing there,  
**__**on a balcony in summer air.**_

Harry looked down as he walked up the stone steps of his primary school. He knew that he would never have another shot at a friend again. He had blew it when he turned his teacher's hair blue last year. He always did weird stuff like that, and it had scared all the 'friends' he had ever had. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts as he walked into the school, that he never noticed the girl that was staring at him with intense hazel eyes. She knew that she would someday meet him again. After all, being a Weasley, she herself would go to Hogwarts as well.

_**See the lights,  
**__**see the party, the ball**__ **gowns,**__**See you make your way through the crowd  
**__**You say "Hello,"  
**__**Little did I know...**_

The silver lights from the Great Hall made the colourful dresses stand out. A solitary thirteen-year-old girl sat alone, watching Harry spin and twirl the girl in his arms. The song ended, he bowed to the girl that he had danced with, turned, and walked toward the lone red-head. Without uttering a word, he offered her his arm. With a slight hesitation, the hazel eyed thirteen-year-old took his arm.

_**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles,  
**__**and my daddy said stay away from Juliet,  
**__**and I was crying on the staircase,  
**__**begging you, please don't go,  
**__**and I said...**_

Harry sat by the Black Lake, occasionally skipping a pebble or two. Ginny sat against a birch tree, enjoying her free period. She looked over at her savior. She remembered what her father had said over the summer, about leaving Harry alone once they got to school. How she was too young to have a boyfriend, and how Harry had more things to worry about than a little girl's feelings. She remembered how she turned and ran from her father, as tears flooded her eyes. She finally collapsed at the top of the staircase. How she thought they still treated her as if she was a baby. What stuck in her mind though, was how she said that night before she fell asleep, "Harry, please don't go..."

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
**__**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run,  
**__**you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
**__**it's a love story baby, just say yes.**_

It was past curfew, but they didn't care. Ginny pulled the raven-haired boy farther away from the school. She turned back, grinning like never before. Harry had a grin on his face that was near identical to hers. Oh how he loved that girl. He had read a book by Shakespeare, and to him, she was his Juliet.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
**__**we keep quiet, 'cuase we're dead if they knew  
**__**so close your eyes**_.

He sat on the marble bench, just behind the Burrow. Pulling his red winter cloak even more tightly around himself as he watched snowflake dance in the air. He heard the crunch of footsteps in snow, and smiled. Ginny came into view, her face flushed from the icy wind, clutching her golden winter cloak closer to her. She pushed a finger to her lips, and pointed to the frosted window closest to them, which held Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. They both knew that if either of the awoke, and saw them together, there would be two headstones with the names, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter engraved on them.

_**Let's keep this down for a while.**_

'**_Cause you were Romeo_, I was a scarlet letter**  
_**and my daddy said stay away from Juliet,  
**__**but you were everything to me,  
**__**and I was begging you, please don't go, and I said...**_

In the early hours of the morning, you could see eight people sitting in the Gryffindor common room, drinking Butter Beer and laughing. There was an empty bottle on the table, and it pointed to Harry. "Harry, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Ron spoke this time, and with a confident voice said," I dare you to kiss Ginny." Ginny and Harry shared a glance, cheeks warm as blush crept upon them. "I knew you wouldn't-" Harry leaned over to Ginny, and the two kissed. Dean's eyes grew wide as he watched his Ex kissing one of his best friends. They pulled apart, and Harry knew that she felt it too...

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
**__**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run,  
**__**you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
**__**it's a love story baby, just say yes...**_

The Dursley's place had lost it's regal, powerful air, but it was still the same old place. Harry sat on his bed, flipping through his photo album, stopping at an occasional picture or two. He came to the one of about a year and a half ago. He had won the final Quiddditch game of the season. He was holding up the cup, one of his arms around Ginny's waist. That was the day he had officially asked her out (much to Ron's dismay).

**_Romeo save me, don't try to tell_ _me how tit feels,  
_****_this love is difficult, but it's so real  
_****_don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
_****_it's a love story baby, just say yes..._**

Harry didn't want to see his love get hurt. He had been afraid of so many things before, but he had never been afraid like this. It would break his heart, but he had to break hers. He wouldn't, no couldn't, thrust Ginny into this war head first, and the only way to prevent that, was to break up with the fiery red head. Oh boy. Just thinking of her reaction made him shudder. She could throw a mean Bat Boogie Hex, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

_**Oh, oh  
**__**I got tired of waiting  
**__**wondering if you were ever coming around.  
**__**My faith in you was fading,  
**__**when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said...**_

It had been a year since the boy of her dreams, her Romeo, had left her to go off and save the world. She wished that she could see him again. She had been expelled from Hogwarts, because she had stuck up for him. Now, the only thing that she wanted, was to see him again (even if she would later hex the guts out of him for leaving her). As she walked through the streets of a Muggle village, she knew that it wasn't very safe, and that her parents would kill her later for doing it, but it didn't matter to her. As she opened the old gate to a park, she felt secure and safe. Why, she didn't know, but she did. She took a seat on the swing, and started moving it back and forth with her feet. She heard footsteps behind her, but again, she didn't care. "Hey Gin.." She perked up. That was Harry's voice. It had to be him. Only he had permeation to call her Gin. Turning, she threw her arms around his neck. It had to be Harry. There was no way that this was an impostor.

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
**__**I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
**__**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.  
**__**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, and said...**_

It was over. The war was won. Harry and Ginny were back together, and everything was perfect. Harry was taking Ginny out dancing that night, and he had something very special planned. The song that they were dancing to was over, and the hall filled with applause. As the next song started, Harry pulled Ginny out of the hall, and into the garden the building. Laughing, the two walked along a cobble stone pathway. They both fell into the soft grass, looking up at the night sky. Ginny looked up to the sky, and amazed, she said,"Look!" She was pointing to a shooting star, as it fled from view across the sky. "Make a wish Gin." Ginny closed her eyes, then opened them. "What'd you wish for?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Why would I tell you, Potter?" she replied, punching him lightly in the arm. He got up, pulling Ginny to her feet as well. "You want to know what my wish would be?" ha asked, leading her over to a bench, that was near a fountain. "Hm?" she asked, leaning against him, her eyes closed. "For you to say 'Yes,'". He got off the bench, getting down on his knee... "Harry, what-" He pulled a black velvet jewelry box out of his pocket. "Gin, would you marry me?" The box opened to reveal a diamond ring, that sparkled in th e moon light.

_**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
**__**I love you, and that's all I really know.  
**__**I talked to your dad. You'll pick out a white dress.  
**__**It's a love story, baby just say yes...**_

"Yes."

Harry was as nervous a possible. He had watched his love walk down the isle, her red hair pulled into a bun, a huge smile plastered on her face. He had felt his Best Man, best friend, his bride-to-be's older brother, Ron Weasley clap him on the shoulder. Now all that was left to hear was about to be said... "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

_**Oh, oh, yes...  
**__**We were both young when I first saw you...**_

* * *

Sorry if at the end there are spelling/grammar errors. It's nearly 1 AM, and I'm tired...

Anyway, I heard this song, and I thought of Harry and Ginny, and all their troubles as a couple.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO...(maybe not, but for a good while.)

SMILE!! DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY!!


End file.
